1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protocol for performing multi-hop peer-to-peer telecommunications in a wireless network, and a radio terminal telecommunications method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet Protocol (IP) is known as a data telecommunications protocol using a network. This protocol is widely used on the Internet.
Recently, wireless networks using protocols such as IEEE802.11x and Bluetooth have been coming into widespread use, along with the provision of data telecommunications using wireless networks. Systems for this purpose are equipped with a central server or central point and do not have the purpose of carrying out peer-to-peer telecommunications.
In order to perform multi-hop peer-to-peer telecommunications on a wireless network, each terminal on the route must correctly perform routing control of the packets. However, in the conventional routing control technology on the Internet, it is thought to be highly probable that the routing information updates cannot stay current on networks with severe topology changes. On a wireless network, because Node=Device moves within a broad area, the connection point to the network changes frequently. It also sometimes seems as if the terminal itself has disappeared due to a shutdown or going out of radio range.
An object of the present invention is to provide a protocol making possible correct routing control in a network with such severe topology changes and a radio terminal telecommunications method.